Talk:Sweet Tooth
Anyone want to add that Candy Apples and Candy Corn give you 1 point each? any one got any info an the drinks mentioned in the title description?~Lil 18:12, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Absinthe, Squash Serums and Transmogrifier Tonics do not count.--Ishmaeel 18:23, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::I just spent 200k on 500 red bean cakes to get the first level of the title. Its like the drunkard title and 10000 is the next level. 2 million gold on rice cakes to get that level unless there is something cheaper that gives time differently. Red bean cakes give 2 minute each. Gandorf 18:26, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Well, not minutes, but we know what you mean ;). Another title that encourages farming. Sigh, — Blastedt 18:27, 14 February 2007 (CST) i don't see a point for this if its just buying candy with no wait time like drunkard. -ShortestBus 18:29, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Fast maxed title for rich people. Better goldsink than drunkard.--Ishmaeel 18:30, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::Oops, yeah points. :D Gandorf 18:30, 14 February 2007 (CST) ...So you can just sit there rapid-clicking your mouse for a title? Weird. 132.203.83.38 18:46, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::::My hand hurts. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gandorf ( ) }. ::::::Yay.— Blastedt 19:42, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Grammatically, should it be "Connoisseur of Confections" or maybe "Confectioneries", but not "Confectionaries"? A confectionary is someone who makes or sells confections. Though I suppose after buying all those sweets you'd know the merchants pretty well too! =) — HarshLanguage 00:54, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::I know what you mean, but "connoisseur" does not apply to people. Only to concepts or disciplines. In other words, when it can be translated to "knower" as in "knowledge", it's correct, but not when referring to "knowing people" :::Actually, a "confectioner" is someone who makes or sells confections. A "confectionary" is a sweet. Just another form of the word "confection", so "confectionaries" would be just fine. mikkel 02:07, 18 February 2007 (CST) Regarding the last edit, the correct cost for the first tier is 200 plat, not 2000 as someone inaccurately posted. 500 cakes at 400 gold each gives 200K cost and 1000 points. The second tier costs 2000 plat (5000 cakes @ 400 each). Lafayette 20:04, 15 February 2007 (CST) That was fast I think that may be the quickest max notation in wiki history. Looks like ArenaNet wanted a new gold sink. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:45, 14 February 2007 (CST) :probably, yeah. — Blastedt 19:46, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::Heh thats 2mil gold if you buy the title straight out with Red bean cakes. 1 Cake=400 gold, 10,000 points = 5,000 cakes at 2 points each and at 400gp X 5,000 cakes=2,000,000 gold. Not to mention thats 10,000 mouse clicks just to consume all those cakes. ::Also does anyone know if the creme breluee or whatever cakes count? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Marston (talk • ) 19:51, February 14, 2007 (CST). :::"Not to mention thats 10,000 mouse clicks just to consume all those cakes." Actually, you have to double-click them, so its 20,000 clicks. :P --Mwpeck 20:35, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::You've beaten me to it. How about this: "10.000 clicks if your mouse supports single-button-double-clicking" :P--Ishmaeel 20:37, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::::Cultural reference! "20,000 Clicks Under the Sea"! I hope noone sues Anet over this title because they get carpal tunnel syndrome... ;)Entropy 20:38, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::::You almost made me choke on my ice cream. sue sue sue for humor! — Blastedt 20:40, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Actually... it would be 10,000 clicks if you are double-clicking because each cake counts as 2 points towards the title. You'd only need 5,000 cakes. :P--Ttnonose 20:45, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::Touche. :X --Mwpeck 22:38, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::Clickalot FTW (press a button and done :P) My problem would be, cash^_^ namnatulco 15:49, 24 February 2007 (CST) :::::::::Clicking bot :P Patrickssj6 17:02, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Does it count towards Kind of A Big Deal?--Mira 00:42, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Yes. Gandorf 00:50, 15 February 2007 (CST) Fruitcakes You know how everyone was practically giving them away? I collected them. Now I get to laugh. -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 21:23, 14 February 2007 (CST) :I only had 33 but I'm glad I didn't scrap them. :D--IxI Raiden IxI 22:41, 14 February 2007 (CST) Geez...I should laugh at myself but I'll just buy to replace the ones I given away and sold to fulfull this title...nice title tho--Bane of Worlds 23:49, 14 February 2007 (CST) Waiting for "nerf" I think an update will shortly happen where this requires the sugar rush minutes, not just the consumption of sweets. *grumbles about stash of alcohol that takes forever to use* Queen Schmuck 02:30, 15 February 2007 (CST) : Well, minutes under the effect of sugar rush is a probable nerf, however this would make it a much cheaper title, a fruitcake, gives you 5 minutes under sugar rush (so does red bean cakes), which would make fruitcakes the most cost efficient way to do this title, also candy canes don't induce a sugar rush ::They should just leave it. It's a stupid title either way. 132.203.83.38 08:24, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::Yes because Incorrigible Ale-Hound is SUCH an honorable title. (Even though I'm gonna try and get both of them) ::::Yes, they should leave it as it is. Some people may use these items to finish up their town business faster and move on to the next combat area. If you had to wait for the rush to expire, it would may people hesitant to use these for this fun/convenience factor. I really don't see a special honor in either of these titles, or several others... just something to shoot for. Titles are what they are.--Mooseyfate 18:38, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::"however this would make it a much cheaper title" Cheaper in price, much more expensive in game time required. I have a large stash of Spiked Egg Nog, yet it would take me days of game time to use them all, which is why I haven't. Though neither this nor Drunkard require skill to get (except for the initial collection of gold/items), drunkard at least takes effort (time). Queen Schmuck 10:39, 15 February 2007 (CST) Sugary Blue Drink I assume this will also count, once it is in the game. --''Lemming64'' 13:24, 15 February 2007 (CST) It gives 1 points. --''Vezz'' 19:48, 16 February 2007 (EST) Mandragor Root Farming Where ? How ? What Build ? Is it worth it ? --Benoit flageol 16:55, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :See Mandragor Root Cake.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 20:07, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::I mean.. where to farm, how to farm, what the build to farm, is it worth it to farm. --Benoit flageol 23:25, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :::Need 3 to get cake, which saves you 200g (by not needing to buy one sweet). It might be faster to farm gold. I guess you could do both at same time, though. The blokes they hang with (imps) have a tendency to strip enchants (Chilblains), so ... Queen Schmuck 02:50, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Need a little help For the Spanish Wiki, I need to know what the max title for this title track is in Spanish. Thanks in advance. Changes / Additions to the table I have added a Duration column. Now items can be sorted by the same/similar bonuses. The single digit numbers in the table wont sort in proper order. It sorts 10, 2, 3, 5 instead of 2, 3, 5, 10. I have put a zero in front of the single digit numbers to force the columns to sort properly. *QUESTION: Is there a Wiki/HTML command to force the the digits to be sorted by numerical value, vs just looking at the first digit? After I made my changes to the table, I noticed that the items were NOT automatically sorted in any order. I realized that the order items are listed in the table, is the order they are initially displayed. I clicked the 'sort by Bonus' button, then edited the table so the items are listed in that order. *QUESTION: Is there an easy way to have the table default sorted by the Bonus (or any other) column? Some Wiki/HTML command? [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 20:37, 31 December 2007 (UTC) I would suggest that there ought to be a column noting which ones are readily available (i.e., can be bought at any time from merchants) and which ones can only be had at special times. That's obvious for some things, but not others. I'm thinking a Merchant: Y/N column, maybe Y/N/S with S if they are available from merchants but only under special conditions, like Canthan New Year or something. Any other time would be as holiday drops (i.e., candy corn or pumpkin pie) or quest rewards (like candy canes). --OBloodyHell 10:23, 15 January 2009 (UTC) without footnotes That just puts us back to here, which someone didn't like because they weren't "visible" enough. In my opinion, this format makes the descriptions longer and more difficult to read. What's wrong with footnotes? (Obviously two-letter footnote designators are bad, but otherwise...) —Dr Ishmael 23:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) : I found the footnotes, as implemented, less visible and harder to read. However, I should have looked more closely at the history to see if we had already tried something like the current edit. If we use footnotes, can we put them in the effects column rather than the sweet column? After all, they clarify the impact, not the name. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 00:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, in my cleanup just now, I put the morale boost note in Notes, since it applies to all sweets that give morale boosts. The town/outpost-only note does not apply to all sweets that give speed boosts, though, so we'll still have to indicate those in some way if we remove it from the individual descriptions. —Dr Ishmael 02:46, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Reviving this discussion, what would people think if we split the table? ;Only usable in towns and outposts :These items' only effect is to increase your movement speed. : ;Only usable in explorable areas : Thoughts? If there's no objection in the next few days, I'll go ahead with it. —Dr Ishmael 18:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Makes more sense imo, since they're mutually exclusive anyways. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::As an alternative suggestion, why not keep the one full table, but add a column called "Usable Location" (or something similar) with values of Town/Explorable (maybe shorten to "T" or "E"), that way the info stays in one combined sortable table, while still showing the differences. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I prefer going Ishyway with this :P It's just a lot clearer.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::What's the benefit of keeping the single table? Sortability? What column would anyone want to sort on besides points? Effect, perhaps, to see what sweets have similar/interchangeable effects. But I'd argue that splitting the table would actually benefit that person by removing the town-only items, since they're probably looking for items to help them when out-of-town. ::::Adding a Usable Location column would be worse than the current situation, because it would significantly widen the table, and you'd have to have a footnote to explain what "T" and "E" mean (and apparently people around here don't like footnotes; I've tried something like that before). —Dr Ishmael 12:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Eeek! Oh-no, not the dreaded footnote! No worries, just putting forward an alternative idea for ppl to consider. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC)